english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (385 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (321 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (280 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (260 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (241 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (238 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (233 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (232 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (213 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (196 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (196 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (180 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (179 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (170 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (157 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (145 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (142 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (134 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (131 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (127 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (124 VA titles) (British) #Cree Summer (123 VA titles) (Canadian) #Charlie Adler (113 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (112 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (111 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Yuri Lowenthal (108 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (105 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (104 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (104 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (103 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (102 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (99 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (99 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (98 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (96 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (95 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (95 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (95 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (93 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (92 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (92 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (91 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (88 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (87 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (87 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (85 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (85 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (82 VA titles) (American) † #Laura Bailey (81 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (80 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (79 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (78 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (78 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (77 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (76 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (76 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Danny Mann (74 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (74 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (73 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (73 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (72 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (68 VA titles) (American) † #Alan Oppenheimer (67 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (67 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (67 VA titles) (American) † #Brian Bloom (65 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (64 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (63 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (62 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (62 VA titles) (British) #Susanne Blakeslee (62 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (61 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (61 VA titles) (Canadian) #Hal Smith (61 VA titles) (American) † #Jennifer Darling (61 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (60 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (59 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (59 VA titles) (American) #Dave B. Mitchell (58 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (58 VA titles) (American) #Ron Perlman (58 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (57 VA titles) (American) #Kenneth Mars (57 VA titles) (American) † #Richard Horvitz (57 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (57 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (56 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (55 VA titles) (American) #René Auberjonois (55 VA titles) (American) #Roger Rose (55 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (54 VA titles) (British) #Hamilton Camp (54 VA titles) (American) † #JB Blanc (54 VA titles) (American) #Joan Gerber (54 VA titles) (American) † #Brian Cummings (53 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (53 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Pinney (53 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (53 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (53 VA titles) (American)